


[Podfic] You Were A Kindness When I Was A Stranger

by Jinxy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[01:07:44] | Podfic of Devil Doll's fic <i><strong>You Were A Kindness When I Was A Stranger</strong></i>.</p><p>"It's not all handcuffs and spankings and learning to deep throat." This is an AU with consensual BDSM sex acts, in which Derek supports Stiles financially in exchange for a sexual relationship. Stiles is of legal age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You Were A Kindness When I Was A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Were a Kindness When I Was a Stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/551403) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



_Coverart by Jinxy_

 

Coverart by [justanotherbeautifulface](http://justanotherbeautifulface.tumblr.com/)

 

Download: [**MP3**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013052301.zip) [62.3MB] | [**M4B**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013052302.zip) [32.4MB]

Length: 01:07:44

**Or you can listen right here:**

**Author's Note:**

> As always, big thank you to Devil Doll for having a Transformative Works Policy and for being such a sweetheart. ♥♥♥ Also thank you to Melinda for making me some kick-ass coverart too. <3
> 
> ~~<3
> 
> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MissDeidraLeigh) ✯Or✯ Let's reblog shit on [tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
